Baile de invierno inusual
by BlackGSS
Summary: El anual baile de invierno se cierne sobre el mítico colegio de Hogwarts, las paredes se adornan, todos están ajetreados y nerviosos y no hay ni una sola persona que sea indiferente a él... ¿Conseguirán sus ansiadas parejas? / Contenido gay. Si no te gusta este tipo de fanfic no entres.
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic (yaoi) acerca de HP._

_Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling, el resto a mi imaginación empedernida._

_Aviso: Si no te gusta las parejas gays no entres, spoilers FTW._

* * *

Caía el atardecer en el mítico colegio de Hogwarts y en su interior tanto alumnos primerizos como los prefectos correteaban de un lado a otro nerviosos y eufóricos, el baile de invierno se aproximaba como todos los años acercaba y quedaban pocos días para organizar lo que sería uno de los eventos del año, además de conseguir que la chica o el chico que tanto anhelaban les dijese que sí o les daría calabazas y Potter, Hermione y Ron no eran menos.

Hermione había tenido ya 2 peticiones, pero ella las había rechazado sin pensárselo si quiera, estaba esperando que la persona por la que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo le pidiera ser su pareja, mientras que Harry pensaba en quién podría ser su pareja, y aunque tenía muchas candidatas preciosas no sabía qué hacer, había recibido por lo menos 11 peticiones y quería escoger a la adecuada, y como no, Ron tenía un gran dilema moral.

Los tres caminaban por los pasillos junto a Neville, el cual iba alegre y sonriente con las mejillas encendidas de la emoción, le había dicho su chica que sí.

- Harry, ¿quién será la afortunada?- Preguntó Ron divertido dándole un codazo en el brazo con una sonrisa, a pesar de sus 16 años seguían igual de críos.

- No lo sé…- Respondió dudoso mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Ante ellos se alzaba una enorme pancarta colgada de color rojo y dorado con grandes adornos, dónde iban poniendo los días restantes: 9 para la fiesta. Suspiró ante el pensamiento de ir solo, pero Ron al darse cuenta le pasó un brazo por encima y le sonrió.

- Venga Harry.- Intentó animarlo mientras Hermione escuchaba la historia de Neville.- Aún tienes tiempo.- Sonrió sacándole una sonrisa a Harry.

- ¿Y tú con…?- Murmuró Harry bajando el tono y alzando una ceja para que le entendiera.

- Pues… Dios Harry, no puedo.- Intentó buscar una razón pero estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.- Cada vez que me acerco para hablarle no puedo, me pongo nervoso, y tartamudeo casi… Y mira que lo veo todos los días en las clases…- Explicó poniéndose un poco nervioso al hablar del tema.- ¿Y si me dice que no? Sería lo más normal Harry, no es lo común…- Añadió decaído por ello.

- ¡Pero Ron! Si está loco por ti.- Le reprendió empujándolo con una mano por su hombro haciendo que Ron sonriera, él lo sabía pero a veces necesitaba escuchar aquello de Harry para animarse.

- Gracias Harry.- Agradeció sonriente y avivado, pegó un saltito de pronto al notar la presencia de Hermione corriendo hacia ellos ya que se había quedado un poco rezagada y miró su reloj desesperado.

- ¡Llegamos tarde a clase de pociones! ¡Vamos!- Interrumpió Hermione llegando a ellos y cogiéndolos a ambos de las túnicas, echando a correr sin Neville, el cual estaba demasiado excitado como para ir a clase, cosa sorprendente en él.

Todos estaban sentados en su sitio hablando unos con otros, el profesor aún no había llegado, menos mal, expiraron con fuerza y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios de siempre. El profesor inmediatamente entró mirando a todos los presentes con desdén, Severus se había marchado en la madrugada y no volvería hasta finalizar las clases, así que aquellas horas serían para completar trabajos, desde luego iban fatal con ellos. El alto profesor se le llamaba por su apellido, Larak, y su pelo rubio casi platino se veía a kilómetros junto con esos ojos color avellana que se fijaban en todo, era hermoso pero también avaro y serio, la paciencia no era cosa suya y la arrogancia siempre le podía.

- Poneros a trabajar, y no quiero ni un ruido, ¿entendido?- Les ordenó con una voz grave e imperativa, acto seguido sacó un tocho de papeles y se puso a leer, no sabía a quién prefería Harry, bueno… desde luego prefería a Severus antes que a este, nunca le había hecho gracia este profesor.

A todos les gustaba cuando faltaba un profesor ya que no hacían nada, pero Harry tenía retrasado un trabajo, así que comenzó a rebuscar información en aquellos libros tremendamente largos que había cogido de la biblioteca.

- Harry, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda muy curiosa.

- Tengo que terminar esto antes del baile y no he empezado.- Contestó frustrado y agobiado sin girarse si quiera leyendo el libro.

- Así que ¿irás? ¿Tienes pareja?- Se interesó la voz en saberlo con asombro.

- No, no tengo pareja aún pero iré.- Respondió casi automáticamente decidido, no iba a faltar y menos no tener pareja con la que ir.

La voz emitió un murmullo de entendimiento y siguió a lo suyo hablando con su compañera.

Harry se hundió en el libro a pesar del ruido de su alrededor, pero las palabras del chico resonaban en su cabeza… ¿Y si no encontraba una pareja adecuada? No quería elegir a una cualquiera porque fuese preciosa… ¿y si se quedaba por ello solo? Se le creó un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba leer con claridad, pero de pronto, algo impactó en su cabeza aunque no le hizo nada de daño, levantó la cabeza medio asustado, sorprendido y algo enfadado y se giró pensando que le habían tirado algo por estar estudiando, estaba ya harto de algunos de allí. Se agachó para ver qué le habían tirado y había un papelito blanco debidamente doblado junto a su silla, alzó las cejas aún más sorprendido y lo cogió rápidamente, no le solía hablar nadie y menos así, ya que a Ron lo tenía al lado, aunque en ese momento estaba incluso más agobiado que él con los trabajos ya que tenía dos que no había empezado, así que se dio prisa en abrirlo sin que lo viera nadie… ¿de quién sería?

Me enteré que no tienes pareja y yo me ganaré serla. Leyó para sí mismo Harry ruborizándose y quedándose entre embobado y sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta y lo guardó rápidamente…

¿Qué era eso? ¿De quién? ¿Quién quería ir con él que no se lo había dicho cara a cara? ¿Quién quería ganárselo y cómo se había enterado? ¿Sería el que le había hablado y preguntado para ir a contárselo a alguna amiga? Volteó la cabeza y vio que nadie estaba sentado detrás… ¿Qué narices…? Suspiró sin saber qué hacer ya que si quiera podía contestar, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo... ¿Y si dejaba el papel en algún sitio? ¿Pero y si lo cogía otra persona? Se mordió el labio inferior levemente y comenzó a escribir con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te enteraste de que no tengo pareja? Tomó el papel entre sus manos aún con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y justo cuando lo estaba doblando.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí…?- Murmuró Draco quitándole el papel por sorpresa y leyéndolo mientras Harry levantaba la voz y por más que trataba quitarle el papel, los dos amigos del rubio lo retenían.- Vaya… así que tienes una admiradora…- Susurró como conmovido estrujando el papel con fuerza y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¡Devuélveme el papel Draco!- Le vociferó zafándose del agarre de aquellos dos, abalanzándose para quedar muy cerca de Draco mirándolo con verdadera furia y rabia, frito que llamó la atención del profesor.

- ¿Y si no qué Potter?- Le retó con la mirada cargada y una sonrisa malvada y torcida enfrentando cara a cara a Harry sin retroceder.

- Maldito M…- No le dio tiempo a terminar ya que el profesor le interrumpió enfadado.

-¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!- Les gritó dando un golpe de mesa, haciendo que se creara un silencio absoluto.- ¡Sentaos ya! ¡Y a la próxima os quedáis sin fiesta de Invierno!- Les amenazó con firmeza.

- Sí profesor…-Murmuraron ambos cruzando una mirada envenenada.

- Seguro que ni encontrarás pareja Draco… Nadie querría a alguien como tú.- Murmuró Harry burlándose de Draco con rabia y sentándose en su sitio, recibiendo una mirada que si las miradas matasen, Harry hubiera muerto en décimas de segundo.

- Vamos Harry, pasa de él.- Le apoyó Ron dándole con el codo.- Es solo un estirado sin amigos y mucho más, sin pareja.- Se burló en voz baja haciendo que Harry se riera levemente, pero se sentía al, yo que le había quitado el papel y no sabía cómo contactar ahora con esa persona.

- ¿Quién podría quererle?- Preguntó Harry entre dientes divertido, haciendo que Ron comenzara a reírse escandalosamente, bajando la cabeza instantáneamente ya que había llamado la atención del profesor y pasados unos segundos de precaución volvió a girarse hacia Potter.

- Pues me enteré de un rumor que corre por el colegio sobre Draco.- Susurró en voz baja cerca de Harry.- Es muy fuerte, en mí bueno, pero no me lo esperaba de él…

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Potter confuso ante las palabras de su amigo y aún más interesado.

* * *

_¿Cuál creéis que será ese rumor? ¿Cómo que en Ron bueno? ¿Tenéis alguna idea?_

_Espero os haya gustado este primer capítulo y vuestras reviews! _

_Un saludo y opinad, me motiva a seguir escribiendo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo!_

_Iba a poner una aclaración pero sería un gran spoiler, así que lo pondré al final._

_Disfrutad y espero que os guste!_

* * *

- Pues que corre el rumor de que lo pillaron en los baños ahí… ya sabes, con un compañero suyo de Slytherin.- Explicó discretamente haciéndole gestos suaves para que lo entendiera.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó incrédulo sin creerlo.- ¿Draco gay?- Añadió con los ojos como platos ante un Ron perplejo, incluso sabiéndolo ya asentía creando la misma sensación en él. Ahora entendía por qué decían que había rechazado tantísimas peticiones de chicas hermosas de Slytherin.

Draco… Su enemigo acérrimo… ¿G…Gay? Sacó un libro dando la conversación por zanjada, se había quedado demasiado tocado con ello. No tenía ningún problema con ellos, es más, Ron era su mejor amigo, y era gay, y con él se abrazaba y dormía con él de más pequeños sabiéndolo ya y sin pasar nada, pero no entendía por qué, le impresionaba que Draco fuera gay, siempre lo había imaginado sin sentimientos ni nada aunque… Le pegaba verdaderamente, no sabía por qué pero le pegaba.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido hundido en sus dudas que apenas consiguió hacer la mitad del trabajo, este tema siempre le asaltaba demasiadas preguntas cerca de su… sexualidad… A él le gustaba una mujer como a él el propio quidditch, pero un hombre… No sabía si le podría gustar o no uno de ellos, ya que nunca había pensado si quiera seriamente en ello, pero siempre que se imaginaba a él besándose con un hombre sin cara, no le daba repulsión, pero no conseguía imaginárselo.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y cerró el libro cansado, no tenía ganas de hacer mucho más y todo le daba demasiadas vueltas, estaba confuso y algo extrañado pero acabó dejando pasar el tema guardando sus cosas, las clases se habían acabado por hoy, resopló y salió de la clase aliviado, por fin había terminado.

Ron salió a su lado y notó como alguien le rozaba la mano, abrió los ojos un poco extrañado y apartó la mano cruzándose de brazos muy rápido para disimular, miró a su alrededor y solo vio a Ron sonriéndole. Sonrió forzosamente tragando saliva, ¿qué había sido eso…? ¿Había sido Ron el que le había tocado la mano? Espera, espera… ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso de Ron? Sería otra persona, nada importante.

- ¿Vienes Harry?- Preguntó Ron al moreno cogiéndolo del brazo para no perderlo entre tanta gente.

- E… Emm… No.- Consiguió contestar apurado zafándose de su agarre.- Tengo que ir a… a un sitio, luego nos vemos.- Se excusó como pudo y apresuró el paso sin si quiera mirarlo y cuando creyó perderlo cogió aire aliviado y caminó tranquilo por los pasillos.

La tarde pasó rápido y cada vez que se había encontrado a Ron de frente le había puesto una excusa y si se lo encontraba de lejos huía, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ron era su amigo, no podía tratarlo de aquella forma por un tonto malentendido, no podía ser que estuviera así con él… Estaba haciendo el tonto. Por lo que dio media vuelta y caminó al dormitorio esperando encontrárselo luego allí, era ya de noche, y tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer por allí para dormir.

Para su sorpresa, todo pasó al revés, Ron estaba en la habitación esperándolo.

- ¡Hola Ron!- Lo saludó como si nada enmendando su error.- ¿Dónde es…?- No le dio tiempo a terminar ya que Ron lo miró muy serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo Harry?- Preguntó cortando a Harry.

- ¿A… A mí?- Intentó mantener las formas como si nada, pero estaba nervioso.

- Sí, llevas huyendo de mí toda la tarde…- Añadió con algo de pena en el tono, estaba bastante triste por ello.

- Ron, no es cierto.- Volvió a reafirmar lo que decía acercándose a Ron con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el pelo, haciéndolo sonreír.

- ¿Seguro?- Terminó de preguntar para estar totalmente seguro.- Anda, siéntate y dime qué te pasaba, no pasa nada Harry, eres mi mejor amigo desde que te conocí.- Lo alentó con una gran sonrisa, inundando de confianza a Harry, anda que haber pensado eso de él… Se sentía un completo idiota, pero se sentó a su lado algo confundido.

Contó a su amigo qué era lo que Draco había leído, que alguien le había rozado la mano, que estaba algo inseguro por su condición, y todo con un rubor que era propio de Harry al contar cosas de ese calibre, pero Ron comenzó a reírse recibiendo una mirada fulminante del moreno, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Lo siento, lo siento Harry.- Se disculpó recuperando la compostura.- Pues yo no vi quién fue que te envió la nota pero… ¿y si fue la misma persona que te rozó la mano?- Propuso pensativo.- Intenta recordar quienes iban cerca de ti a la salida y ve descartando.

- Sí…- Asintió algo dudoso, ya que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero no quería molestar más a su amigo.- Por cierto, ¿hablaste con él?- Desvió el tema para no hablar sobre su última duda, y ahora el rubor fue de su amigo.

- Sí…- Respondió tan avergonzado que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.- Me dijo que vendría conmigo al baile…- Añadió tumbándose en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza para que no le mirase a la cara.

- ¡Pero eso es genial Ron!- Se alegró con una sonrisilla divertida desde aquel sitio, se sentía genial por él, por fin había sido correspondido... Aunque jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, pero se le veía tan feliz... Sonrió de nuevo feliz por su mejor amigo.- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.- Bostezó cansado, había sido un día de locos.- Buenas noches Ron.- Se despidió de él abrazándolo aún avergonzado con la almohada en la cara, y se acostó en su cama boca arriba, mirando el "techo" de su cama.

- Buenas noches Harry, descansa, ya veremos mañana.- Copió quitándose la almohada de la cabeza y gateando por su cama para coger una sábana, volviéndose a tumbar sin hacer ruido.

El día siguiente era una copia del anterior, más clases y más horas libres de "estudio", hasta los profesores estaban ajetreados con esa fiesta, al parecer habían sucedido un par de contratiempos y justo sus profesores eran los que debían de faltar, y de nuevo, un Larak malhumorado les había suplido, todos creían que ese hombre en cualquier momento se levantaría y los fulminaría con algún hechizo prohibido, pero se había pasado las 2 horas que llevaban con más y más papeles y miradas enfurecidas a los alumnos, de verdad, que mal le caía...

Ya era 3º hora y estaba cansado, Harry casi había acabado el trabajo, quería acabarlo ya para estar libre de cargas y presiones pero no quería a la vez ya que así se mantenía ocupado y no pensaba en cosas que no debía o simplemente no tenía ni ganas -ni quería- de hacerlo.

Un papelito voló debidamente hasta posarse sobre su libro dejando a un Harry totalmente perplejo, ¿qué demonios...? Se apresuró a tomarlo excitado, ¿sería la persona del otro día? Lo desdobló cerca de sus piernas agachando su cabeza escondiéndolo de la vista del profesor. Notó que aquel era un papel extraño, el tacto era suave aunque un poco áspero, la tinta no se transparentaba por su reverso por lo que podía ver... Debía de ser un papel hechizado ¿de dónde y de quién vendría?

"Siento el incidente con Draco el otro día por lo que te envié... No pensé que interceptaría el papel... Solo tienes que escribir y verás qué sucede. PD: ¿Por qué vienes tan sexy a clase?"

* * *

_Aclaración: Todo lo que en el fic venga entre comillas será el texto de los papelitos, ya que lo puse con otra marcación que me di cuenta al publicarlo que no salía y no iba a borrarlo ya que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero bueno, me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo en este._

_Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, espero vuestras opiniones en las reviews que me animan mucho a escribir!_

_Un saludo y espero subir el próximo en unos días antes de irme de vacaciones!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola hola!_

_He vuelto de este puente con demasiada imaginación diría yo, así que aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo y posiblemente en pocos días otro... _

_Espero no estéis tan impacientes por saber quién será la persona del papel! _

* * *

Sus mejillas se encendieron de pronto sin poder evitarlo ni hacer nada para detenerlo. ¿Sexy? ¿Él? Se podría creer cualquier cosa menos eso, él no era sexy, sexys eran Kalen, Paul, Roger... Pero él nunca... De pronto detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no podía ser. Desvió esos pensamientos y se centró en el papel, ¿qué pasaría cuando escribiese...?

No tienes porqué disculparte, fui un descuidado... Ayer quería preguntarte quién eras y cómo te habías enterado de que no tenía pareja aún. PD: Me gustaría poder opinar yo de ti.

Levantó el boli doblándolo en un pliegue y se soltó de su mano, terminando de cerrarse por su propia cuenta ante un incrédulo Harry que veía como se deslizaba de la mesa, y aunque trató de seguir el camino, el papel voló tan rápido que ni su vista pudo seguirla a través de todas las piernas que habían, intentó mirar por lo alto si alguien tomaba ese papel, pero solo le sirvió para recibir una mirada helada y odiosa de Larak que lo hizo descartar toda idea de volver a moverse en lo que quedaba de tiempo.

Aquel papelillo lo había dejado asombrado y maravillado, ¿de dónde había sacado ese papel? Debería de haberle costado un dineral… Y lo gastaba en él… No estaba bien, no era merecedor de ello pero… ¿Por qué no venía y se lo decía? Todo le parecía tan raro… ¿Y si era una broma de mal gusto? Se volteó hacia Draco como su principal sospechoso y para su sorpresa estaba con un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras haciendo seguramente el mismo trabajo atrasado que el que tenía Ron. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habló anteriormente con su amigo pelirrojo…

Draco se encontraba relajado leyendo aquel libro de gran extensión con las manos colocadas cuidadosamente sobre el mismo, pasando las hojas con extremada delicadeza, un cabello rubio como el propio sol caía por su frente aunándose a aquella cara libre de cualquier imperfección, sus labios se movían y fruncían casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo que leía para sí mismo creando un pequeño hoyuelo en su comisura derecha, se quedó mirándolo durante más de unos segundos sin llegar a entender el por qué lo hacía, si quiera se dio cuenta hasta que sus ojos verdes se levantaron del libro y se fijaron certeros, curiosos y tranquilos sobre los suyos color avellana, sintiendo el pavor y el rubor por todo su cuerpo, pero no llegó a apartar la mirada hasta que pasados unos segundos la desvió totalmente asustado y nervioso por aquella escena, ¿qué…? ¿Qué había sido eso…? ¿Por qué se había quedado casi embobado –o totalmente- mirando a Draco…? ¿Qué había cambiado en solo aquella noche? ¿Por qué esos ojos verdes que siempre estaban preparados para herir y sedientos de ver tristeza ajena lo habían mirado con tanta tranquilidad, serenidad e incluso seriedad? ¿No lo odiaba? Debería de haberse reído por estar mirándolo… Y si… Sí, se había dado cuenta pero… Era un completo estúpido, no pasaba nada, era como si se quedaba mirando a Ron, o a Hermione, o a un profesor, o a cualquier persona, no significaba nada…

Tomó aire de nuevo cerrando los ojos, todo estaba bien, tenía que relajarse, ahora estaba dándole la espalda a Draco, no podía mirarlo, tenía que mostrarse tranquilo… Volvió a tomarlo un par de veces seguidas y abrió los ojos totalmente tranquilo y seguro de que no pasaba nada, pero ahí estaba, un nuevo papelito que cogió incluso más rápido que antes, disimulando después por el movimiento brusco ante una mirada de Ron de reojo interesado.

Tan modesto como siempre… No puedo decirte quién soy, solo una persona anónima que conseguirá enamorarte antes del baile. PD: Ya estoy yo para decírtelo a ti Harry.

Se le erizó la piel al leer aquello… Quién sería esa chica tan… Tenía que ser real, lo era, seguro.

¿Es esto una broma? Porque si lo es…

Y de nuevo el papel salió volando bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que volvió a perderlo, pero esta vez al voltear y mirar a Draco, se encontraba con ambas manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla con su cabeza apoyada en estas en gesto pensativo y con la mirada perdida, era poco común ver a Draco con aquel semblante pero era… Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar hacia delante, esto le estaba afectando, debía encontrar una chica ya.

Los papelitos siguieron de un lado a otro con palabras como "confianza, cariño, admiración…", no sabía quién era, pero parecía conocerlo de sobra ya que había sabido qué decirle para confiar en las palabras de una extraña. Y menuda extraña. No quería alarmar sus expectativas, pero su forma de escribir era lo que le había incitado a seguir con aquello, además de lo que empezó como simple curiosidad, derivaron, después de ser el 3º día que los recibía, en un creciente interés como el 2º día le dijo, y aún no sabía por qué, esa mujer… Por dios, quería conocerla, imaginaba su cara, dulce e inteligente, pensaba que seguramente sería Hufflepuff.

De pronto despertó de su ensoñación y se vio en la clase solo mirando a la nada. Emitió un ruido sordo de fastidio levantándose a toda prisa y guardando las cosas lo más rápido que podía, no podía ser cierto… ¿Ron no le había avisado? Resopló de nuevo avergonzado, joder…

- ¿Pensando en las musarañas Potter?- Preguntó una voz en la puerta que le parecía demasiado familiar, tanto que se estremeció.

- Lo siento mucho profesor, yo…- Se disculpó tratando de buscar palabras para explicarse avergonzado, no podía ser otro, no, tenía que ser Snape.

- ¿No tienes clase ahora?- Preguntó cortando su disculpa y enfrentando una mirada firme pero algo avergonzada enfrente suya.- Vaya.- Le indicó seriamente dándole vía libre.

Harry se quedó extrañado, pensaba que le castigaría o como mínimo le regañaría, pero en cambio, lo dejaba ir.

- Gracias profesor.- Agradeció aún extrañado pero reconfortado mirando el reloj, llegaba tarde para variar…

- Ya me devolverás el favor.- Le advirtió cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

¿Devolverle el favor? ¿Lo habría hecho por eso? ¿Qué le podría pedir? Es más ¿qué clase de favor podría pedirle él, un importante profesor, a él? ¿Y más siendo Snape…? Quizás fuese algo del baile, uf, esperaba que no le cargase con algo de ayudar a su preparación, era un verdadero coñazo.

Echó a correr por los pasillos descontrolado, tenía clase con Hagrid acerca de criaturas, le encantaban, por lo que no quería perderse mucho de ella.

Para su suerte, llegó con el corazón desbocado y sin aliento, pero aún no había llegado Hagrid, a saber dónde estaría. Se acercó a Ron y Hermione y les sonrió cansado.

- ¿Agobiados por el baile?- Preguntó Hermione a ambos ahora que estaban allí después de la disculpa y la explicación de Harry, últimamente no podía estar con ellos tanto como quisiera, tenía que hacer varias cosas para subir nota y luego estaba el asunto de su pareja del baile.

- Yo ya tengo pareja.- Proclamó sonriente Ron con un gran rubor.- Pero no diré quién es, es una sorpresa.- Añadió risueño.

- Vaya, a saber quién es…- Murmuró la chica comenzando a reír junto a Harry que trataba de contenerse, él ya lo sabía y eso lo hacía más gracioso aún.- ¿Y tú Harry?- Le preguntó cortándole la risa.

- Aún no he decidido nada.- Respondió desviando un poco la vista.- Aún me quedan 4 días.

- ¡Pero Harry! No te estarán esperando hasta que tú quieras.- protestó preocupada por su amigo reprendiéndolo un poco, sería posible… Ese Harry…

- Ya…- Divagó aún con la mirada perdida en su alrededor como si quisiese buscar algo o mejor, a alguien, pero se encontró con unos ojos, quedándose mirándolos sin darse cuenta, unos ojos verdes que estaban al lado suya y lo miraron un momento, aun dándose cuenta no apartó la mirada, pero sintió una extraña sensación.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Draco?- Preguntó molesta a su amigo al ver que se le había quedado mirando, y Draco estaba lo suficiente cerca para escucharla.

Pensaba que vendría a pelear aprovechando que no estaba Hagrid y sí sus dos matones, pero al contrario, le dirigió una mirada atan extraña para él como en la clase que no pudo comprenderla, y con otra mirada larga a Hermione se alejó un poco, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría…? Si se había enfadado con él no era cosa suya, pero no lo creía, siempre se habían dicho cosas horribles y se habían mirado de todas las formas posibles –exceptuando alegría-, pero aquellas no eran de enfado, eran… No lo sabía, y eso le frustraba, ya empezaba a parecerse a Hermione.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el pelirrojo colocando su mano en su hombro para espabilarlo.

- Sí, sí… Estoy algo mareado desde esta mañana…- Mintió ahora siendo real por todo el estrés y la incertidumbre que tenía encima.

- Debes descansar, no querrás ponerte mal y no poder ir al baile.- Le sermoneó levemente como si fuera su madre.

A saber si iría… Seguía dándole vueltas a la misteriosa chica del papel.

- No os preocupéis, será nuestra gran noche.- Aseguró sacando el trío esa gran sonrisa, la verdad es que llevaban sin ningún problema serio bastante tiempo, y se sentían felices y aliviados por ello, pero claro, de los problemas personas nadie los salvaba.

- Oye, ¿y tú con quién irás Hermione?- Preguntó el moreno recordando que ella no había dicho nada acerca de ello.

- Agust Radclif.- Pronunció en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, Harry se sorprendía y Ron la envidiaba.

Agust Radclif era un alumno de séptimo curso de ojos azules muy cotizado en Hogwarts, su mirada no le era indiferente a ninguna, ni a ninguno, y que hubiese conseguido conquistarlo era algo que ni ella misma hubiese creído.

- Joder Hermione, tú sí que sabes elegir, que suerte.- Se medio quejó-alegró el pelirrojo por ella, era evidente que era un chico demasiado… Dios, que suerte tenía Hermione.

- Enhorabuena.- La felicitó el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Ya me dirás como es en la cama…- Bromeó echándose hacia atrás previniendo acertadamente una mano voladora de Hermione que se había dirigido a su cara.

- ¡Ron!- Le gritó corriendo por él lanzando bofetadas al aire mientras Harry se destornillaba y no podía reír más.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Repetía una y otra vez hasta que lo pilló y lo cogió del cuello de la túnica.

- No soy como tú, y deja de tener envidia.- Le espetó enfadada acabando con una bonita sonrisa que le hizo soltarlo y caminar hacia el sitio, maldita Hermione...

- Mujeres…- Farfulló a su lado ya con el moreno entendiendo además porqué era gay, recibiendo una mirada fulminante.- No he dicho nada.- Se retractó mirando hacia otro lado, Hagrid acababa de llegar, malditas clases por la tarde…

Aquella noche los chicos de la habitación estaban revolucionados, todos estaban impacientes y Harry peor aún, todos tenían ya pareja para el baile menos él… No podía creerlo realmente, hasta Neville, pero él hubiera podido escoger de muchas, pero quería conocer a la chica del papel… Esa curiosidad lo estaba matando, y por ello antes de que el prefecto viniera a echar la bronca, se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas entrando en calor y cerró los ojos queriendo despertar ya.

* * *

_Y esto es todo por hoy, espero no dejaros con muchas ganas del siguiente día ;3_

_Y también que os haya gustado!_

_Si es así o para dejarme vuestra opinión acerca de él os agradecería me dejaseis una review._

_Un saludo y hasta dentro de poquito!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Siento haber tardado en subirla pero... Ya sabéis, ¡vacaciones!_

_Es cortito, pero ahora iré subiendo día a día como una cuenta atrás. _

* * *

- Cuenta atrás: 3 días-

Las clases por la mañana habían vuelto, Larak había vuelto, el cansancio de buena mañana también y las ganas de conocerla aún más, todo lo que sabía de ella después de estar todo el día de ayer "hablando" era que tenía 16 años y un pelo rubio liso, además de ser muy inteligente y que sabía cómo interesarlo.

Solo quedaban 3 días para el baile y no sabía qué hacer, ¿le diría antes del baile evidentemente quién era no? Los nervios volvieron a él y las dudas también, necesitaba saberlo ya.

Hoy vuelves a estar tan sexy como siempre. ¿Qué tal tu noche? Espero que tuvieras dulces sueños, yo los tuve, soñé contigo. Harry se derretía, era demasiado dulce.

Sonará tonto, pero soñé que te conocía, incluso te puse cara… Y eras preciosa. Dime quién eres. Se arriesgó a escribir aun sabiendo que podía ser mentira.

Habían varias chicas con el pelo rubio liso y aunque no muchas Hufflepuff, no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo sería, era solo una pequeña deducción.

No obtuvo respuesta. Pasaron horas, y Harry se temía lo peor mientras fingía estar leyendo un libro, pero llevaba 35 minutos con la misma hoja. ¿Habría sido todo una broma? ¿Lo habrían engañado y ya habían obtenido su resultado? ¿Le habría pasado algo…?

- Harry Potter.- Lo llamó Larak alterándolo, ¿qué querría? No había hecho nada. Se puso en pie y le indicó que se acercara.- Lucius Malfoy ha venido al colegio, llévale este papel y dile que espero una respuesta.- Le pidió con un rostro amable que erizó la piel del moreno del susto y la delantera de verlo así, ¿qué diablos? Como se notaba que era pedirle un favor y no regañarlo… Así que se limitó a asentir aunque no quería ir… ¿Y si le hablaba y no estaba…? Maldita sea… Maldito idiota que lo hubiese hecho.

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si fuera a su casa, que lo era, miraba al suelo y al frente alternativamente, sin fijarse en los cuadros vivientes que lo observaban con curiosidad. Lucius se encontraría en aquella sala antigua para la visita, o al menos eso deseaba, no quería ni tenía ganas de ponerse a buscarlo por el castillo, uf.

- Señor Lucius.- Lo llamó aliviado entrando a la sala, ya que para su satisfacción allí se encontraba, con ese pelo rubio como el de Draco tan característico de los Malfoy, pero jamás podría caerle bien ese hombre, jamás, no le gustaba nada.

- Hola Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?- Lo saludó con una pregunta apoyando su bastón y levantándose del cómodo sofá verde con esa elegancia que también lo caracterizaba.

- Me ha enviado el profesor Jeremy Larak para darle esto.- Explicó entregándole el papel a esa blanca y tersa mano.- Dijo que necesitaba una contestación urgente.- Añadió recordando sus palabras.

- Ah, muchas gracias.- Le agradeció mientras leía el papel, tomó una pluma plateada con un grabado del interior de esa gabardina negra que llevaba y del otro bolsillo sacó un papel.

Harry se quedó observándolo unos segundos, genial, ahora era una lechuza, lo que le faltaba, ¿por qué no podían verse cara a cara y hablarlo? Le evocó el recuerdo de la seguramente falsa chica del papel y se le encogió el corazón.

- No es necesario que te quedes Harry, ya puedes irte.- Le indicó terminando de escribir levantando la pluma, y ante los ojos incrédulos y desconcertados de Harry voló de sus manos.

Un torrente de sorpresa, rabia, enfado e impotencia lo desoló de lado alado, todo había conectado en su mente en un momento. Se quedó mirando la mano donde anteriormente había estado el papel sin creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Dio media vuelta sin reparar en la cara de confusión de Lucius, pero la suya estaba encendida, roja de enfado y confusión, ¡¿por qué Draco siempre tenía que hacerle cosas así?¡Había sido él!¡Por eso disimulaba estos días!¡¿Cómo no lo había sabido antes?!¡Maldito **********! Se había pasado, ¡esta vez se había pasado de la raya! Esta vez no escaparía, le iba a dar una lección, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? Estaba claro que era él, diablos…

Las clases continuaron como si nada, estaba serio, extremadamente, y si quiera respondió a Ron cuando lo vio de aquella forma, por lo que no había insistido, se notaba que lo conocía.

Volvía a mirar las páginas amarillentas del libro sin leerlo, no podía centrar su mente, no entendía cómo podía hacerle eso, cómo había jugado con él, le daba asco. Sus ojos se fruncieron como sus cejas cuando vio otro papel idéntico al de Lucius encima de su hoja, se vio tentado a abrirlo y romperlo, a romperlo sin abrirlo, pero era tanta la tristeza que le embriagaba que lo abrió con cuidado.

Siento el retraso, pero te estás haciendo una idea de mi muy equivocada…

Soltó una risa irónica y se puso serio de nuevo, ¿y seguía con el juego? Estaba harto, cansado… Se iba a enterar, odiaba a Draco Malfoy definitivamente. Cogió el papel y lo rompió ante la mirada confusa de Ron, luego se lo explicaría.

Las clases acabaron, Harry recogió sus cosas con tranquilidad y sin mediar palabra salió por la puerta de camino a los dormitorios, no pensaba salir de allí en todo el día, quería estar solo y con sus libros, a saber si quiera si iba al baile…

- ¡Pero Harry!¡Tienes que ir al baile!- Le vociferó Ron mientras se ponía su pijama.

- No tengo muchas ganas Ron.- Confesó sinceramente sentándose en su propia cama.

- Vamos Harry.- Lo alentó acercándose a donde estaba sentado y se posicionó a su lado.- Draco es un imbécil, no tienes que hacerle caso, ya lo pagará, créeme.- Añadió tratando de animarlo.- Además, piensa en todas las preciosidades que tienes para ti.- Comenzó a guiñarle un ojo muy rápido cumpliendo su objetivo: Hacer reír a Harry.

- Está bien, está bien… Elegiré a una chica.- Dio a ceder con una sonrisa, al parecer nadie se había enterado aun así, porque ni Ron lo había sabido hasta que él mismo se lo había contado, sería un día para disfrutar y ya está.

- Así me gusta.- Lo empujó y se levantó de la cama hacia la suya, mañana quedarían 2 días…

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en reviews y tal que sabéis me gusta saber ^^_

_Contestando a algunas que me dijeron: Si en algún momento dejé algo claro era para dejarlo y que más o menos supieseis por dónde iba la historia, pero bueno, no está nada "escrito", mi imaginación es... Bueno, algo peculiar a la hora de cambiar historias jajaja._

_Un saludo y os leo! ^^_


End file.
